Needed
by octariuc
Summary: Yukimura x Reader/OC


**Prince of Tennis : Takeshi Konomi**

 **Yukimura x reader/OC**

 **I have some rules; if you like it give me fav. If you don't just leave. If you have no account or can't log in, give me 'fav' comment. That's enough. Don't leave any traces on my comment box if it possible.**

 _Ada peraturan yang perlu kalian baca; jika suka tekan 'fav'. Jika tidak 'tinggalkan'. Jika tidak punya akun/tidak log in, kamu bisa tulis 'fav' di kolom komentar (kalau kamu suka cerita ini). Tolong tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun sebisa mungkin di kolom komentar demi kesehatan mental author._

.

.

.

Kau kebingungan mencari adikmu, dia tidak ada di ruangannya. Walaupun anak itu manja dan terus merengek meminta pulang, tapi dia bukan anak pemberontak yang akan kabur hanya karena bosan. Kau mencari di tiap tempat yang mungkin didatanginya di rumah sakit sampai akhirnya kau melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka memperdengarkan celoteh adikmu. Kau masuk begitu saja dan memeluk adikmu yang terkejut.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau seharusnya bilang pada perawat kalau ingin keluar," katamu berusaha menahan air mata. Adikmu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana, Seiichi-Niisan? Kakakku cantik, 'kan?" kata adikmu tak terduga. Kau sadar seseorang di belakangmu melontarkan tawa ringan. Kau menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tersenyum ramah.

"Kau tidak boleh membuat kakakmu yang cantik ini khawatir lagi, Sho-kun," katanya melirikmu. Wajahmu memerah. Kau meminta maaf karena adikmu merepotkannya dan karena dia masuk tanpa izin.

"Tidak masalah, tapi sepertinya Sho-kun menghabiskan biskuit kesukaanku ..."

"Ah! Kalau begitu biarkan aku membelikannya," tawarmu sopan. Senyum laki-laki itu terkembang lagi. "Aku akan mengantarmu membelinya kalau begitu," kata lelaki itu tak menunggu persetujuanmu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Yukimura Seiichi. Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Sho-kun." Wajahmu memerah lagi. apa yang Sho-kun bicarakan tentangmu padanya?

"Dia bilang kau Kakak yang sangat baik dan perhatian, kau juga pintar dan berbakat musik, terutama piano dan violin, kapan-kapan boleh aku mendengarmu bermain?" Dengan mudahnya dia membuka topik pembicaraan seolah kalian sahabat lama. Tapi bersama Yukimura kau melupakan bahwa dirimu adalah orang yang canggung bila berhubungan dengan orang baru. Yukimura selalu bisa mengajakmu bicara lancar bahkan terlalu sering membuatmu tertawa dengan cerita-ceritanya tentang klub tenis.

Adikmu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sehingga kau tidak punya alasan datang kembali. Kau merasa sedih tidak lagi bisa bertemu Yukimura. Lagipula kau juga tidak ingin mengganggu pengobatannya. Di hari terakhir ketika kau mengemasi barang Sho, Yukimura mampir ke kamar kauberada.

"Hai," sapanya di ujung pintu. Meski sakit, dia tetap menawan dengan jersey yang dibiarkan menggantung di pundaknya. "Halo, Yukimura-kun," katamu sopan sambil membereskan barang Sho.

Yukimura maju mendekat dan memperhatikan tanganmu yang sibuk. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa sampai kau merasa tatapannya memberatkanmu. "Kau butuh sesuatu, Yukimura-kun?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa yang kaubutuhkan? Apa aku bisa membantu?" tanyamu sopan. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menggenggam sebelah tanganmu dengan tangannya yang hangat dan lembut. Kau terkejut dan terpana.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"..."

"Datanglah besok, aku akan dioperasi. Kemungkinan berhasilnya 50%." Air matamu meluap. Kau tidak pernah tahu dia separah itu. Tapi kemudian kau tahu dia lebih membutuhkan dukungan daripada tangisanmu. Kau menggenggam tangannya erat, dan berkata tidak perlu khawatir karena kau akan ada kapanpun dia membutuhkanmu.

Dua jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda operasi akan segera berakhir. Kecemasanmu bertambah detik demi detik. Kau sadar kau menyukai Yukimura, dan jika harus kehilangannya bahkan sebelum hubungan kalian mengarah kemana pun, kau merasa sesak.

Lalu pintu ruang operasi dibuka, bau obat-obatan menyeruak. Klub tenisnya memberondong pertanyaan. Kau bersiap untuk yang terburuk. Tubuhmu nyaris ambruk jika tidak bersandar pada dinding, kakimu bergetar. "Operasinya sukses."

Yukimura sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, anggota klub masuk menemuinya. Tawa lolos dari celah-celah pintu. Kau lega, bersyukur dan penuh haru karena Yukimura berhasil melewati saat-saat kritis. Kau hendak pulang ketika orang terakhir keluar dari kamarnya. Kau mengenalinya dari deskripsi Yukimura, dia adalah Yanagi.

"Seiichi ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu," jawabmu. "Tolong terus berada di sisinya, aku tahu dia lebih membutuhkanmu daripada kami sekarang. Masa-masa pemulihan adalah masa penting, jadi tolong, meskipun mungkin menyusahkanmu, jagalah dia," kata sang data master.

Kau tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yukimura-kun beruntung punya teman seperti kalian. Tidak perlu khawatir, selama Yukimura-kun mau aku disisinya, aku dengan senang hati membantu."

Tapi sepertinya jawabanmu tidak memuaskan Sanada yang berdiri di belakang Yanagi. "Yukimura me-"

"Berhenti, Genichiro. Itu diluar teritori kita. Seiichi tidak akan senang kalau dia tahu kau mencampuri urusannya."

Kau tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sanada begitu kesal, tapi kau berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yukimura setengah terduduk di pembaringannya. Dia mengikuti gerakanmu dengan seksama hingga kau sampai di sisinya.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini, (Name)," puji Yukimura. "Apa Sanada mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu murung?" Kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana Yukimura bisa begitu mudah menebakmu, tapi sekali lagi, jika dia bisa mengendalikan Sanada, maka kau tidak perlu heran dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Yukimura-kun. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan pengobatanmu." Kemudian Yukimura diam. "Ada apa?" kau bertanya takut kata-katamu menyakitinya.

"Hm ... mungkin yang mengganggu Sanada menggangguku juga," tutur Yukimura. Kau tidak mengerti. "Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik, adikmu bilang kau bahkan akan menolong seluruh orang yang kautemui jika tidak dihentikan. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa saat ini kau juga memberiku waktumu karena ini hal yang akan kaulakukan atau ada alasan lain?"

Kau mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku melakukannya karena ini hal yang kurasa benar," katamu. Kau melihat raut kecewa yang disembunyikan Yukimura. Dia baru akan berkata sesuatu ketika kau menelusupkan tangan ke tangannya yang dipasangi selang infus dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi aku juga melakukan ini karena aku secara personal peduli pada Yukimura-kun," lanjutmu. Senyum formalitas Yukimura luntur digantikan raut sumringah yang tidak pernah kaulihat.

"Kalau begitu, (Name), kurasa Sho-kun juga tidak akan keberatan," kata Yukimura yang terhenti oleh serbuan Sho.

"Seiichi-Niisan! Kau tidak boleh merebut Nee-chan dariku! Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Aku sakit, badanku demam lagi, kakiku juga pegal," dan rentetan rajukan lain membuat Yukimura tertawa.

"Ne, Sho-kun, maukah kau menggantikanku jadi kapten klub tenis untuk sehari?"

Sho langsung lupa pada konfrontasi sepihaknya dengan Yukimura. Dengan sangat bersemangat dia 'menyerahkan'mu sebagai ganti posisi kapten sehari.

"Aku akan menghadiri resital di Amerika, dan Papa bilang dia akan merekomendasikan rumah sakit yang bagus untukmu disana," ucapmu ditengah kesadaran Yukimura yang makin menghilang karena pengaruh obat.

"Tidurlah, Yukimura-kun, besok akan sangat indah."

"Tetaplah disini ... aku meny ... u ... kai ... mu.'

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yukimura-kun, _oyasumi._ "

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
